Track 1: Axis Powers
Axis Powers 'Ferien in Rom' Track 1 beginnt mit einen Bild von Deutschland und Italien, letzerer bittet Deutschland wieder einmal ihn zu retten, da er beim flirten gefangen genommen wurde. Letztendlich bittet er Deutschland auch noch Pasta mitzubringen. thumb|left|Ein wütender DeutschlandEs beginnt die Fortsetzung von Track 0, Deutschland hat nun Italien gefangen genommen. Doch zu Deutschlands missfallen scheint es Italien sehr zu gefallen, den er singt, lacht und gibt seltsame Töne von sich. Italien antwortet auf Deutschlands Frage damit, dass er nicht kämpfen bräuchte, er essen bekomme und es ihm gefalle. Deutschland der daraufhin sehr wütend geworden ist, versucht Italien zu erklären das ein Soldat immer an Flucht zu denken hat, wird aberthumb|right|Deutschland, der gerade bei Russland eingefallen ist von Italien vollkommen ignoriert. Entmutigt davon Italiens Aufmerksamkeit nicht erhalten zu haben, öffnet er die Gefängnistür, was aber nur zur Folge hat das Italien rausgeht, mit ein paar Mädchen flirtet und wieder rein kommt. Letztendlich erinnert sich Deutschland an jemanden der sich so ähnlich wie Italien benahm und es war kein geringerer als Russland, der sich unglaublich stark freute, von Deutschland gefangen genommen zu werden. Für die russischen Kriegsgefangenen war Deutschland ein Engel, und sein Land der HimmelErste Weltkrieg in Russland Es heißt, die russischen Soldaten waren nicht ausreichend mit Waffen, Winterkleidung und Essen versorgt. Als sie später von ihren Landsleuten aus der deutschen Gefangenschaft befreit wurden, soll sich unter ihnen Verzweiflung breitgemacht haben.. Den es gab dort Brot und warme Kleidung und vor allen zog es nicht, es war sauber gewischt und es waren keine nervenden VorgesetztenHochrangige Politiker in Sicht. '50 Gründe, warum wir Deutschland lieben' Italien hat für Deutschland ein Lied geschrieben, dieser meint er sei zwar sein Feind, aber er soll es trotzdem Spielen. Italien beginnt über Deutschlands Essen zu singen und thumb|left|Italien möchte Deutschland ein Lied singendas es viel besser wäre als Englands. In der nächsten Strophe singt er über Wurst und Käse, und das für Hunde Deutschland das reinste Himmelreich sei. Doch nun wendet sich das Lied für Deutschland zum schlechten, den Italien singt nun über das harte Aussehen der Deutschen, das er sich erdrückt fühlt und er vor Angst gleich weinen würde, das auch noch die Mädchen größer sind, sie so viele Bierfässer zertrümmern und letztendlich singt er über die Touristenscharen, die bei Italien jedes Jahr einfallen. Deutschland, dem selbstverständlich die letzte Strophe nicht geschmeckt hatte, schickte Italien hochkant zu seinen Chef zurück. 'Das Gold reicht nicht' Nachdem Deutschland Italien endgültig losgeworden ist muss er die ungeheuer großen thumb|right|Deutschland hat unmögliche Schulden an FrankreichSchulden an Frankreich abarbeiten. Man kann Deutschland seinen Ärger ansehen, den immerhin muss er tagein, tagaus Kuckucksuhren herstellen, Frankreich Geld schicken thumb|left|Italien, der verzweifelt Deutschland um Arbeit bittetund wiederum Kuckucksuhren herstellen usw. Wenigstens beruhigt sich Deutschland damit, dass er nicht mehr den Babysitter für Italienspielen muss. Während er diese Zeit allein genießt, taucht genau in diesen Moment Italien auf und bittet Deutschland verzweifelt um Arbeit, mit der Begründung dass es ihm noch schlechter ergehe. Deutschland, der es wohl nicht übers Herz brachte Italien so am Boden zu sehen, gab ihm Arbeit. Diese Arbeit war Geld drucken. Italien schrieb noch seinen Bruder wie die Arbeit so ist und wie hoch der Lohn sei, aber auch wie teuer ein Ei ist. Dadurch folgte die Hyper-Inflation Hyper-Inflation Deutschland, das schnell die blöden Schulden loswerden wollte, druckte mal eben eine enorme Menge Scheine, was natürlich zur Folge hatte, dass der Wert des Geldes in den Keller stürzte. Zur schlimmsten Zeit stiegen die Preise innerhalb eines Monats um das 300-fache. Wenn man in eine Kneipe ging, konnte es sein, dass das erste Glas einen anderen Preis hatte als das zweite. Irre.. 'Deutschland erhält einen Schild der Zerstörung' An einen schönen Sonntag sieht Italien fern, den am Sonntag (wie auch an allen anderen Tagen) muss er nicht arbeiten. Im Fernsehen wird derzeit davon Berichtet, das die Deutschen sehr thumb|Deutschlands Gesicht, als er erfahren musste, dass Italien auf seiner Seite istStark sind und die Schnauzbärte (gemeint sind die Franzosen) systematisch zur Schnecke machen. Ebenfalls berichtet der Sender, das Paris bald die Stadt der Muki-Männer (Deutschen) sein wird. Italien will nicht begreifen warum Deutschland schon wieder Bruder Frankreich angreift. Mittlerweile freut sich Deutschland schon darauf Frankreich jedes einzelne Barthaar auszureißen. Schließlich kommt ein Soldat und stört Deutschland thumb|left|Verzweifelt sucht Deutschland Rat bei Ungarn, Erfolgslosbei seinen Rachegelüsten mit der Behauptung eine furchtbare Neuigkeit zu haben. Deutschlands Gesicht verdunkelte sich als er hörte das sich Italien auf seine Seite geschlagen hat. Aus lauter Verzweiflung greift Deutschland nun zum Telefon und ruft bei Ungarn an, in der Hoffnung das er so Italien loswerden könnte. Doch leider meinte Ungarn dass das alles nach Spaß klingen würde, sehr zu den Missfallen Deutschlands, der nicht mehr den Babysitter spielen wollte. Nun taucht auch noch Italien auf, begrüßt Deutschland und freut sich nun zu ihm zu gehören und das sie jetzt auch Freunde sind. Italien wird schließlich von Deutschland hochkant nach draußen geworfen. 'Freunde' Aber leider kehrt Italien so schnell wie er gegangen ist auch wieder zurück mit der Behauptung sie haben ihn zurück geschleudert. Deutschland thumb|Italien und Deutschland in der Wüsteentgegnete ihn einfach nur damit, dass er weg bleiben solle. Doch Italien meinte, er wäre gekommen um mit Deutschland eine Allianz zu gründen und um Freunde zu werden. Denn Italien wurde fast immer nur beherrscht und wünschte sich schon lange einen Freund. Ebenfalls meinte Italien auch noch, er würde Deutschland helfen wen er in Not wäre und Deutschland würde ihn retten wen Italien in Not wäre. Dann endlich stimmte Deutschland zu, da er selber keine Freunde hat und sich damit nicht auskennt. Daraufhin bildeten die beiden eine Allianz. Aber später bittet Italien Deutschland noch darum ihn Wasser zu bringen. Das Problem war nur das Italien das Wasser brauchte um Pasta zu kochen und das in der Wüste. Dies verschlimmerte Deutschlands nervöse Magenschmerzen nur noch mehr. 'Wichtiger als Panzer' Nach zehn Tagen Bestehen der Allianz zwischen Deutschland und Italien, läuft letzterer zu Deutschland und Italien meinte alles für die Allianz vorbereitet zu haben. Deutschlandantwortete ihm mit "Aber besser spät als nie". thumb|left|Italien zeigt Deutschland seine "Ausrüstung" Italien öffnete seinen Koffer und Deutschland fand, zu seinen Schrecken, nach Italiens Präsentation nur Pasta, Pasta Zutaten, Wein, mehr Pasta, Obst... und noch mal Pasta. Deutschland fragte ihn ob das wirklich seine Ausrüstung sei. Schließlich merkte Italien, dass die Ausrüstung für den "Kampf" gemeint war. Er erzählte Deutschland das er für den Kampf sogar etwas gebastelt hat, und das er die ganze Nacht daran gesessen war. Zu Deutschlands bedauerthumb|right|Italien holt Herrn Machiavelli aus seinen Koffern waren es nur zwei weiße Flaggen, zu denen Italien noch meinte man könne mit ihnen auch Mädchen rumkriegen. Am nächsten Tag kommt Italien wieder zu Deutschland und sagte er hätte eine neue Ausrüstung, da Deutschland gestern so mit ihm geschimpft habe. Deutschland wollte es sich nun doch noch einmal ansehen. Leider war in Italiens Koffer fast dasselbe drinnen wie am Tag zuvor. Deutschland, wütend über die Ausrüstung Italiens versucht ihm zu erklären, das er mit so einer Ausrüstung nichts anfangen könnte. Er fragte Italien ob dieser noch etwas anderes hatte, außer weißen Flaggen. Italien meinte dass er nur noch Herrn MachiavelliMachiavelli Sein berühmtestes Werk ist // Principe. Frustriert über Italiens unglaubliche Schwäche, schrieb Machiavelli ein Werk über Strategie. Aber als die Theorien in die Tat umgesetzt werden sollten, erwiesen sie sich traurigerweise als ein weiteres Beispiel von Hetare. Der Militärtheoretiker Carl von Clausewitz sagte darüber: "Na ja, es ist nicht falsch, was er schreibt. Falsch nicht aber ..." habe, den aber Deutschland nicht brauchen kann. 'Wir sind doch Freunde, oder …?' Eines Tages, kam ein ziemlich glücklicher Italien zu Deutschland. Er bittete Deutschland darum, dessen Küche benutzen zu dürfen. Italien wollte nämlich, zur Feier seiner Freundschaft mit Deutschland, diesen etwas kochen. [[Datei:Manga_16.jpg|thumb|left|Deutschland macht SauberDeutschland]], meinte nur, dass Italien keinen Dreck machen solle und mit den Mehl und den Öl vorsichtig sein sollte. Während Italien ein Gericht für die sie kocht, achtet Deutschland sehr genau darauf, dass nichts in seiner Küche schmutzig wird, er wischt jedes mögliche Mal die Tischplatte ab. Als ihn dann Italien verdattert, deswegen anschaut sagte Deutschland nur er solle sich nicht stören lassen. Irgendwann wurden Deutschland und Italien von einem englischen Soldaten festgenommen. Dieser Soldat, wollte, mit erhobenem Gewehr, alle Informationen aus ihnen herausholen. Deu[[Datei:Manga_17.jpg|thumb|Italien zieht Deutschlands Hass auf sichtschland]] verteidigte sich damit, dass man aus ihm, mit Folter, nichts herausbringen würde. Währenddessen bettelte Italien darum nicht das Gewehr auf sich gerichtet zu haben. Deutschland verteidigt sich weiter und zwar, dass sein Alltag im Vergleich zu den Foltermethoden des Soldaten, ein Mückenstich sei. Italien warnte den Soldaten damit, dass Deutschland ein Sadist sei, der lauter perverse Bücher, sogar eines mit Hunden, in seinem Haus hat. Außerdem beichtete Italien verzweifelt, das Deutschland Fesseln liebe und ebenfalls noch, dass seine Regierung vor kurzen dazu aufgerufen hat, mehr Sex zu habenFakten zur heutigen deutschen Armee 80% der deutschen Soldaten haben Gewichtsprobleme. Geschlechtsverkehr unter Soldaten ist offiziell erlaubt(aber nur in gegenseitigen Einverständnis). Deutschland, empört über Italiens Geständnis, drehte sich weg und fluchte noch zu Italien „Ich hasse dich!“. 'Italiens Talent' Italien, mit Armee, ärgerte Deutschland damit, dass sie müde seien. Deutschland findet dies der seltsam, immerhin haben die Italiener doch schon genügend geschlafen. Die Italiener sollen sich zusammenreißen. In der Nacht als die deutsche Armee schlief, führte Italien mit seinen Lathumb|left|Die Italiener flüchtenndsleuten den selbstausgedachten Plan aus, und der lautete Flucht. In binnen kürzester Zeit waren die Italiener geflohen. Deutschland, der es nun bemerkt hat kann es nicht glauben, dass alle Italiener in der kurzen Zeit fliehen konnten. Ein deutscher Soldat meinte nur, dass die Italiener im fliehen Profis seien. Wenig später erzählt Italien, einen hübschen Mädchen von seiner „Waghalsigen“ Flucht. Italien begann schließlich zu flirten, denn ihr begegnet zu sein würde ihm diese Flucht entschädigen. Er flirtete weiter, dass es ein Wunder sei und er vor kurzen noch bei den deutschen „Muki-Männern“ war. Italien wird aber noch rechtzeitig von Deutschland aufgehalten, der ihn in den Magen boxt. Während Deutschland Italien wegträgt fühlt dieser etwas weiches, musste aber feststellen, dass es nur Deutschlands Hintern war. 'Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Japan.' Deutschland ist bei Japan zu Besuch. Beide unterhalten sich gerade über Italien. Japan meinte, er könne von Italien viel lernen, wie z.B. Kunst, Geschichte und Kultur. Er sagt noch zu Deutschland, der nervös nach hinten schaut, das er sich freut Italien kennenzulernen, war er zuthumb|Japan tritt das erste Mal aufmindest gerne behaupten würde. Japan sieht nach hinten und hofft, das Italien nicht diese "zwielichtige" Person ist, er glaubt sogar ganz fest daran, das er es nicht ist. Deutschland will es zwar auch nicht wahrhaben, aber er "muss" zu Japan sagen, dass es Italien ist. Da ihn Italiens Verhalten nicht gerade gepasst hat, nimmt Deutschland Italien thumb|left|Italien bittet Japan um Hilfein den Schwitzkasten. Italien versucht sich damit rauszureden, dass die japanischen Mädchen so süß wären. Währenddessen stellt sich Japan Italien vor und erzählt ihn von seinen Hobby, die Atmosphäre einer Unterhaltung einzuschätzen und sich mit Aussagen zurückzuhalten. Italien, den Japans Vorstellung recht egal war, findet ihn süß, da Japan kleiner (Italien: 172 cm; Japan: 165 cm) als er ist. Letztendlich bittet Italien Japan auch noch darum, "Onkel" Deutschland zu sagen, dass er den Griff lockern solle. Japan antwortete nur, das Italien unhöflich war, denn er sei schon viel älter als Italien. 'Vor 60 Jahren war ich ein Einsiedler' Japan sitzt mit Deutschland und Italien, die beiden letzteren wohl schlafend, am Kotatsu-Tisch. Japan unterschreibt derzeit ein paar wichtige Dokumente. Währenddessen denkt er darüber nach was alles so in letzer Zeit passiert ist, immerhin habe sich Japan gerathumb|Japan unterschreibt wichtige Dokumentede eben den Ausland geöffnet und schon verändert sich bei ihn Zuhause alles. Er denkt auch über die "jungen Leute" wie Amerika nach, die es gut haben, aber so will er auch nicht werden. Schließlich sagt er zu Deutschland, dass er unterschrieben hätte. Deutschland, der in Gegensatz zu Italien nicht wirklich schläft, antwortete ihn, dass er die Dokumente woanders hinlegen könne. Mit der Unterschrift Japans wurde eine AllianzDreimächtepakt Millitärpakt, der im September 1940 zwischen Japan, Deutschland und Italien geschlossen wurde. Die drei Länder sollten sich im Falle eines Angriffs gegenseitig unterstützen. Außerdem sollte damit der Kriegseintritt der USA verhindert werden. Doch der Pakt löste das Gegenteil aus und provozierte Amerika. Unterzeichnet wurde in Berlin und nicht am geheizten Kotatsu-Tisch. zwischen den drei Ländern geschlossen. Später wünscht Japan Deutschland gute Zusammenarbeit. Deutschland bthumb|left|Deutschlands Level steigtejahrt dies und meinte er solle sich nicht daran stören. (ab jetzt wäre Japan mit Deutschland und Italien befreundet). Italien flirtet mal wieder, er macht der Japanerin ein Kompliment, weil ihre Haare wie Seide glänzen, er bittet sie auch noch um eine Verabredung. Deutschland, der das sehr Unhöflich von Italien findet, nimmt diesen wieder einmal in den Schwitzkasten und redet Italien ein, dass er ein Gast von Japan sei und sich gefälligst benemen solle. Ebenfalls ist Deutschland noch ein "Level" gestiegen. Deutschland fragt Japan nun zu diesen Anzeigen. Währenddessen steigt sein Härtegrad um +1 Punkt und seine Mukis um +2 Punkte. Der Angesprochene antwortete nur, das Deutschland es einfach ignorieren könne, es sei nur ein japanisches Naturphänomen. 'Japans Technik-Know-how' Eines Tages fragte Deutschland Japan nach den Bauplan des U-Boots welches Japan versuchen sollte nachzubauen. Japan antwortete Deutschland, das es nicht so geht, abthumb|Japan zeigt Deutschland eine Miniaturversioner dank seines technischen Know-hows konnte er eine Miniaturversion herstellen. Deutschland ist überrascht. Doch Japan spricht weiter, er will die Miniaturversion in zwölf verschiedenen Farben herausbringen und je nach Jahreszeit noch weitere Farben hinzufügen. Natürlich fügte Japan noch hinzu, dass er für die Werbung eine berühmte Synchronsprecherin engangiert hätte. Deutschland ist sehr überrascht. thumb|left|Italien findet noch eine "Miniatur"Und als Japan ihn die finale Version seiner Miniaturversion, einen MechaMechas sind riesige Kampfroboter, diese Mechas sind in der japanischen Popkultur sehr beliebt, es gibt sogar im Anime und Mangabereich eine eigenes Gerne, präsentiert, findet es Deutschland sogar wunderbar. Später badet Japan mit Italien in einer heißen Quelle. Italien fragt nun Japan ob er wirklich so gut in bauen von Miniaturen sei (diese Informationen hat er von Deutschland) und fragt Japan auch gleich ob er eine von ihn machen könnte. Japan sagte nur, das es ihn leid tut, aber er stellt keine Miniatur-Italiener her. Nun beugt sich Italien zu Japan und meinte noch eine MiniaturIn japanischen Quellen wird nackt gebadet zu sehen. Japan meinte daraufhin, da Italien es nun weiß, keine andere Wahl zu haben. Daraufhin beginnt vermutlich ein Streit zwischen ihnen. 'Europäische Verhältnisse' Japan stellt sich vor, nähmlich das er kürzlich einen Pakt mit Deutschland und Italien geschlossen hatte, er denkt, dass die westliche Kultur im Überraschungen mit sich bringt. Nun fragt er Deutschland und Italien, was die beiden da essen, da es für ihn nach etwas Unfassbaren, Schnecken, aussieht. Deutschland erklärt das sie ein französisches Gericht, Weinbergschnethumb|Italien und Deutschland essen WeinbergschneckenckenEscargots/Weinbergschnecken Große Schnecken, die auf Weinbergen leben. In Frankreich (besonders im Burgund) werden sie gegessen. Sie sehen recht niedlich aus. Ihr japanischer Name lautet Ringo-Maimai., essen. Italien bestätigt dies indem er schmazte dieses Gericht von "Bruder" Frankreich zu haben. Italien fragt Japan noch, ob dieser etwas abhaben möchte. Japan, der soetwas niemals essen würde, verneinte, da er schon vorhin Reisbällchen gegessen hatte. Für Japan wird diese Kultur mysteriös und kompliziert. Italien liegt, in Unterwäsche, auf einer Liege. Als Japan vorbeikommt, läuft dthumb|left|Japan versucht Deutschland um Hilfe zu bittenieser Rot an und schimpfte Italien was diesen einfalle sich in der Öffentlichkeit in so einen unziemlichen Aufzug zu zeigen. Italien verteidigt sich damit, das es heiß wäre und es bei ihn Zuhause normal wäre, ebenfalls fordert er Japan auf sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Japan kapiert nicht warum Italien dies von ihn verlangt und bettelt ihn an sich etwas anzuziehen da es Japan schon allein schwer falle zu akzeptieren, dass Italien nachts Nackt schläft. Verzweifelt bittet Japan nun Deutschland um Hilfe der gerade um die Ecke kam, leider ist Deutschland, mit Schlauch in der Hand, genauso halbnackteuropäische Nacktheit In Italien, Deutschland und anderen europäischen Ländern steht man Nacktheit recht locker gegenüber. In Italien gab es mal eine Fernsehsendung, in der nackte Männer und Frauen zusammengepfercht wurden, was für Gesprächsstoff sorgte. Auch in Amerika sieht man an heißen Tagen nackte Männer und Frauen auf dem Rasen herumliegen. ist wie Italien. Der Deutsche fragt Japan ob ihn nicht heiß wäre, dieser verneinte. Für Japan ist die europäische Nacktheit eine ebenfalls komplizierte und mysteriöse Angelegenheit. 'Das größte Geschenk, das ein Freund je bekam' Japan ist zu Besuch bei Italien, genauer gesagt in Rom. Der Japaner schwärmt geradezu von der Bauart dieser Stadt was Italien sehr freut und er sich durch eine Frage noch vergethumb|Japan bekommt ein Geschenk, eine Säulewissert. Japan bejahrt seine Schwärmerei, da er die Stadt Rom fantastisch findet. Italien meinte nun, dass er ihn auch etwas "Römisches" schenken möchte, auf jedenfall etwas schönes in der Art. Japan ist sehr erstaunt und freut sich. Das Geschenk was er dann auch erhaltet, war, eine Säuledas Land der Byakkotai Um den Mut der bekannten Samurai-Truppe Byakkotai zu huldigen, schickte Italien eine Säule von Pompeji und Deutschland einen Gedenkenstein an die letzte Stätte der Truppe. Auf den Stein stand: "Dem Geist des Bushido gewidmet". Diese Inschrift wurde aber nach Kriegsende auf amerikanischen Befehl weggeschliffen. Beides ist in der Präfektur Fukushima, in Aizu zu besichtigen.. Irgendwann einmal stimmte Italien Deutschland in irgendeiner Sache zu. Später findet er Deutschlands Meinung gut. Noch Später empfindet er das selbe wie Deutschlandwar Italien niedlich Zu der Zeit folgte Italien Deutschland auf Schritt und Tritt und benahm sich einfach außerodentlich niedlich.. Schließlich streichelt Deutschland Italien wie einen Hund und sagt auch noch "Braver Junge". Italien meinte dann noch, wie ein Hündchen zu sein. 'Das ist auch wirklich schwierig' Deutschland ist sehr wütend, sogar so wütend, dass er die ganze italienische Armee (plus Italien) antreten lies. Es geht um ihr Verhalten am Kriegsschauplatz, den dieses sei nach Deutschlands Mthumb|left|Die Italiener glauben, dass die Engländer angreiffeneinung unmöglich. Deutschland führt seinen Vortrag weiter, denn ihr Angriff und ihr Rückzug immer im falschen Moment ist und sie sich mehr den Gegebenheiten anpassen sollte. Die Italiener erschrecken sich aber während Deutschlands Vortrag weil sie denken die Engländer würden angreifen. Während Deutschland darüber redet, dass sie die Nerven behalten sollten und egal was passiert sie sollen nicht nach ihrer Mama rufen, kommt statt der erwarteten Engländer ein Hund. Die Italiener merken das es nicht die Engländer sind und beginnen den Hund zu streicheln. Deutschland haltet aber weiterhin seinen Vortrag, dass sie das Vorgehen des Gegners willensstark und mit einen kühlen Blick analysieren und angemessen Handeln müssen. Als Deutschland einmal nicht bei Italien war, wurde diesthumb|Bulgarien erscheint das erste maler von England geschlagen. Genau in diesen Augenblick kam Deutschland wieder und drohte, den rechtzeitig geflohenen England damit, wenn er so etwas nochmal mache, würde er aus Iona Island eine Herzform machen. In diesen kurzen Moment, in den Deutschland wieder nicht auf Italien achtete, schlug auch schon Frankreich auf diesen ein. Deutschland versucht vergeblichst den "Weinsäufer" noch einzuholen, leider Erfolgslos. Letztendlich wird Italien sogar noch von Bulgarien geschlagen. Deutschland der diesen fragte was das solle, den er wäre doch ein Mitglied der Achse, meinte Bulgarien nur, des er, als er Italiens Gesicht sah, ihn eine reinhauen wollte. 'Guten Tag, ich bin ein Schmarotzer' thumb|left|Österreich meckert über ItalienÖsterreich staucht das "Dummerchen" Deutschland zusammen, da er mit Italien einen Pakt geschlossen habe. Deutschland meinte, dass dies verschiedene Gründe hätte und je mehr Verbündete desto besser. Österreich wiedersprach aber, weil er wettete das Italien gerade weiße Flaggen in Massen herstellt. Da Österreich sehr wütend ist, möchte er Deutschland seine Wut durch ein Klavierspiel verdeutlichen. Deutschland bejahrt und hört sich das Stück geduldig an. Österreich hoffte, das er sich verständlich machen konnte, doch Deutschland antwortete ihn "Deine Wut ist also Chopin". 'Der Schmarotzer übernimmt das Ruder' Deutschland hat sich mit Österreich verbündet. Dadurch ist dieser bei Deutschland eingezogen. Doch seitdem fühlt sich Deutschland aber wie ein verheirateter Mann, der nicht nach Hause will, weil da seine zeternde Ehefrau (Österreich) wartet.thumb|Deutschland erklärt, dass die Unterhose ein Loch habe Auf einmal kommt Österreich zu Deutschland, mit einer Unterhose. Wütend meinte Österreich, das man diese noch tragen könne und Franz-JosefI. Der letzte Kaiser von Österreich. Ein Super-Geizhals. Er soll all seine Kleidung geflickt haben, sodass er optisch von einem Obdachlosen kaum zu unterscheiden war. Dieses Beispiel zeigt, das auch "Kaiser" ein harter Beruf ist vor Wut platzen könne, wen er das hier gesehen hätte. Deutschland verteidigte sich, weil die Unterhose doch ein Loch hatte. Wiederum erzählt Österreich von Josef I., der sich um so ein Kleines Ding (gemeint ist das Loch) nicht scheren würde. Schließlich näht Österreich die Unterhose, Deutschland möchte aber nicht, dass ein Mann seine Unterwäsche näht. Österreich zischte nur, er solle nicht wiedersprechen. Schließlich musste Deutschland die geflickte Unterwäsche tragen. Österreich rthumb|left|Österreich erzählt von seiner Kuchenherstellunguft nun Deutschland zu sich, da er eine Linzer Torte gebacken hatte. Das läst sich Deutschland nicht zweimal sagen, den er lobt Österreichs Torten, da diese sehr köstlich seien. Dieser meinte, das dies selbstverständlich sei, da er doch den Zimt extra aus Vietnam importieren ließ und die Hasselnüsse aus GiresunGiresun Hauptstadt einer am schwarzen Meer gelegenen türkischen Provinz im Nordosten und das weltgrößte Produktionsgebiet für Haselnüsse. Haselnüsse von höchster Qualität werden mit "Giresun Quality" bezeichnet. Partnerstadt von Sagae, Japan, bekannt für seine Kirschen. eingeführt hat. Ebenfalls hat Österreich für die Mamerlade einen Hof in Italien gekauft, der vorzügliches Obst anbaut, außerdem habe er einen ganzen Tag gebraucht um die Mamerlade zu kochen. Deutschland den das ganze zwar ein Rätsel ist, isst trotzdem ohne bedenken sein Tortenstück weiter. Österreich sagte zu ihn noch, dass die Österreicher halt so seien. 'Sieh mal, mein großer Bruder!' Italien stellt Deutschland seinen großen Bruder Romano vor. Während Italien erklärt, dass er die Nordhälfte repräsentiert und Romano die Südhälfte, verhält sich Süditalien ziemlich ruhig. Italien fügte auch noch hinzu, dass Romano mehr Zeit mit Spanien verbrachte, außerdem fordertthumb|Deutschland soll, nach Romanos Meinungs, sein Gewehr ladene er Romano dazu auf Guten Tag zu sagen. Doch Romano, riet Deutschland alias Kartoffel-fresser sein Gewehr zu laden, da er Deutschland nicht zu mögen scheint. Italien hielt daraufhin seinen Bruder zurück. Deutschland dachte sich nur "Noch so einer ..." Romano unterstellt, der Macho-karfoffel (Deutschland), dass dieser seinen kleinen Bruder nur ausnutze. Deutschland, der einige Fässer und Käse trägt fragte nur was Romano wolle. Süditalien drohte ihn, er solle ihn nicht veralbern che pallepalle" (ugs.) auf die Nüsse gehen denn er sei Schuld, thumb|left|Romano will Deutschland alle Musklen rausreisendass Italien jetzt nur noch Würste esse, außerdem solle Deutschland nicht im Sommer bei ihn in Scharen einfallenScharen einfallen Jedes Jahr besuchen etwa 10 Millionen deutsche Touristen Italien. Als der italienische Premierminister einmal äußerte, die deutschen Touristenmassen würden nerven, gab es einen Aufruhr. Die Länder scheinen sich aber wieder vertragen zu haben., da er das furchterregend findet. Ebenfalls gibt Romano Deutschland die Schuld daran, das er gerade in Hasenkacke getretten war. Deutschland meinte nur das die letzte Drohung nichts mit ihn zu tun habe. Romano schrie er solle die schnauze halten und er würde ihn all seine nervigen Muskeln rausreißen. Genau in diesen Moment taucht Frankreich aus einen Kanalisationsdeckel auf und möchte es Deutschland zeigen. Romano bemerkt Frankreich und versteckt sich hinter Deutschland, den er dazu aufforder ihn zu beschützen. Deutschland scheint das alles ziemlich egal und Frankreich erschreckt sich fürchterlich. 'Alles Gute, Bruder!' Während Deutschland gerade ein Buch namens "Wie man mit Italienern umgeht" liest, kommt ein wütender Romano her. Deutschland möchte, dass dieser sich kurz fasst. Süditalien meinte nur, Heute etwas dabei zu haben, mit den er sich an Deutschland rächen könne, seine Geheimwaffe. Er hielt Deutschland schließlich einen Schnauzer unter die Nase und lachte sthumb|Romano und seine Geheimwaffe, ein Schnauzerich über die "Kartoffel mit Schnazbart" kaputt. Deutschland sagte nur, dass Romano von ihn aus gesehen ebenfalls einen Schnazbart hätte. Romano ist schokiert und droht Deutschland, nicht hin zu sehen. Romano erzählt Italien von seinen fehlgeschlagenen Racheplan und wie peinlich es ihn sei. Italien versucht ihn zu trösten und erzählt, dass sich Deutschland nichts daraus macht, er nett sei, ihn hilft wenn er in Not ist, Deutschland auch noch Schnürsenkel binden kann, er ziemlich viele Muskeln hat und das er Italien im Sommer immer besuchen kommt und dann im Park zeltet. Italien meinte, Romano müsse keine Angst vor Deutschland haben. Romano fragte nun seinen kleinen Bruder ob er auch so etwas über ihn sagen könne. Nachdem aber Italien nichts einfällt springt Romano aus den Dach und schreit "Ich hasse dich!" Italien fragt Süditalien nur wo dieser hin will. 'Geheimtraining und 007' Deutschland beginnt mit Italien und Japan ein Training für den Ernstfall. Seine erste Frage die er an Italien stellte war, was er tun würde wenn er England unbewaffnet begegnen würde. Italien antwortete damit, dass er eine weiße Fahne aus einen Stock und einen Taschentuch basteln würde und unter Tränen um Hilfe bitten würde. Deutschland passte die Antwort nicht, da er meinte, das Italien damit doch verlieren würde. Er fragte nun Japan nach der richtithumb|left|Deutschland stellt die Frage mit England und den Karnevalskostüm aus Riogen Antwort. Japan meinte, dass er, so gut er kann, das Gebrüll von William I., den Löwenkönig imitieren würde. Nach einer Stunde Training freut sich Japan, da für ihn das Training sehr lehrreich war. Italien stimmt Japan zu da er jetzt endlich verstanden hat, was er tun muss, wenn er England begegnen sollte. Deutschland beendete aber ihre kleine Pause. Währenddessen schlich sich England durch ein Gebüsch, da er die drei ausspionieren wollte, immerhin kann niemand England, in Sachen Spionageenglische Geheimdienst Obwohl Englands Vorgesetzte sich so viel Mühe mit der Geheimhaltung gegeben haben, munkelt man, dass jeder Taxifahrer einen hinfahren könnte, wenn man zu ihm sagte: "Zum MI6, bitte". In letzer Zeit gab es offensichtlich eine Kursänderung, da öffentlich Stellen ausgeschrieben werden., das Wasser reichen. Deutschland fragt, was Japan und Italien tun würden, wenn England sie dazu bedrängt ein uneheliches Kind anzuerkennen. England kann nun die Achsenmächte von einen Gebüsch aus beobachten und freut sich. Doch nun fragt Deutschland was die beiden tun würden, wenn England sie in einen Karnevalskostüm aus Rio und mit wackelnden Hüften bedrängen würde. England ist schockiert. Charakter Auftritte *Deutschland *Italien *Frankreich *Russland *Japan *England *Österreich *'Debüt 'Süditalien *'Debüt 'Bulgarien Trivia Quelle Manga - Hetalia Axis Powers Kategorie:Track - Band 1